


I Did it For You

by Belletennant7342



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belletennant7342/pseuds/Belletennant7342
Summary: Sherlock comes back from the dead and John realizes how Sherlock feels about him.





	I Did it For You

Sherlock muttered to himself as he paced across the room. Why could he not solve this case? He was using three patches! He just couldn’t figure it out. How could the guard have almost been murdered? No one saw him from when he went off guard to the showers. 

“The Invisible Man,” he whispered frustratedly. “How is it possible?” Sherlock heard footsteps coming up the stairs. “Not now Mrs. Hudson!” he yelled.

The door creaked open. “It’s not Mrs. Hudson,” a low voice stated. A voice that Sherlock hadn’t thought he would hear again.

“John?” Sherlock croaked as he turned. 

“Hello, Sherlock. I’ve come to give you a chance to explain. To explain why the hell you thought you had the right to die and stay dead for two years!”

“John, I never meant to-“

“Shit, Sherlock, you meant to! You knew, you planned it and you carried it out. You let me believe you were gone. You let me grieve and you just waltz back into my life after two years!”

“John, I had to.” Sherlock whispered and turned away from John. He couldn’t face him anymore.

“No, Sherlock, you could’ve told me!”

“John, Moriarty had an extensive criminal underground network. I had to take him down.”

John ran at him and punched him, then grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the ground. As Sherlock fell, his shirt ripped. Dozens of scars crisscrossed across his chest. Deep, white scars.

John faltered, and was hit with a realization. “Sherlock, what happened?”

Sherlock held his bloody nose and stood up wincing. “I took them down by any means necessary,” he said as he tried not to look at John.

John stared at him in disbelief. Then, he pulled the rest of Sherlock’s shirt off, examining the damage. The scars ran across his back and down into his dark blue trousers. John thought back to his days in the war and knew all to well what Sherlock had endured.

Sherlock finally had the strength to speak up again. “I did it for you, John.” This time he looked John in the eyes. “I did it for you,” he whispered. 

John stared up at him, and reached up to grab the back of Sherlock’s black, curly locks with his palm. He pulled Sherlock down and kissed him. Sherlock gasped and John deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth and massaging his tongue.

Sherlock put his right hand on the small of John’s back and pulled him to meet his body. He gasped and started kissing John’s neck, unbuttoning his shirt and working further down to his chest. He yanked John’s shirt off and slowly stepped backwards to sit on the couch, pulling John with him, keeping John pressed against him the whole time. 

John lifted his leg over Sherlock and laid his hips down over Sherlock’s. He reached down and unbuckled Sherlock’s trousers. “Fuck, you are so perfect,” he whispered into Sherlock’s ear. He could feel Sherlock’s cock was hard and reached into his trousers to stroke it softly. 

Sherlock moaned when John touched his cock and kissed John’s neck. He sighed as John pulled his trousers down and he pulled his own down. Then suddenly John thrusted inside of him. Sherlock gasped and wondered how this could possibly be happening. John, his John, was actually finally his after four long years. 

John was thrusting into him harder now and knew he was going to cum soon but he wanted to make this good for Sherlock. He was sure that this was Sherlock’s first time, and it was his first time with a man. It felt much more right.

“I love you,” he whispered to Sherlock with one final thrust and then John exploded into him. He collapsed onto Sherlock’s broad chest and closed his eyes.

Sherlock smiled softly and whispered, “I love you too,” back. Then he let John lay on him. He knew John was emotionally and physically exhausted and needed rest. A lifetime of it. But for now, this would have to do.


End file.
